The Wedding Chapters: Jace and Clary
by keepingklarolinereal
Summary: Its been five years since the war between good and evil, and Jace and Clary are even more in love than before. Jace has proposed, and now Clary has to plan her wedding with the help of her crazy maid of honor, Isabelle. And Isabelle is also dealing with her own problems. Simon reagained his memory six monthes after he lost it, and why hasn't he proposed to Izzy yet? COHF Spoilers!


**A/N:**

**Okay, this story is how I thought that Jace's and Clary's wedding planning, and wedding would go. I adore the Clace relatioship and have always wondered what their wedding would be like. I also love Simon and Isabelle as a couple and Alec and Magnus are ADORABLE, so I included them too. This a try out chapter to see how readers react to the idea, so if you want this story to continue, please review. I really want to keep writing this, but I need to know I'm not writing for no one! Enjoy reading!**

**Love,**

**Elizabeth Rosewood**

* * *

April 17, 2012

"Izzy, I said no. I will not be having my bridesmaids looking like prostitutes. So put down the stiletto and let's look at the ballet flats, okay?" I said, giving my maid of honor the look.

I was shopping for bridesmaid footwear with Isabelle at a vintage shop a couple of blocks from the institute. Maia, my other bridesmaid was currently dealing with a werewolf pack issue and was going to be absent. So I was stuck dealing with Izzy's extreme taste in fashion. I peeked out the corner of my eye at that moment to catch her picking up yet another pair of heels. At least these were kitten heels and a bit of an improvement over the six inch heels of death.

"Clary, do you think you would settle for an inch heel? This pair is adorable, and they have a pair in my and Maia's sizes." Izzy asked me, and I turned to look at them. She held in her hand a delicate shoe made of dusty rose colored silk, with a gold and pearl clasp. Both pairs seemed to be in good condition, and they really were gorgeous.

"How much are those?" I asked, and Izzy flipped them over to see the price on the bottom of the shoes sole. My adopted father, Luke, was paying for the wedding, and had only given me an $80.00 budget for bridesmaid's shoes and accessories. He was willing to pay a little more for the dresses, which was a relief. Shopping with Isabelle Lightwood, I would need all the money I could get.

"Well, they definitely fit your budget. They are $22.00 a pair, but with the by one get one half off, the total will be $33.00 dollars even. This place doesn't charge tax." Izzy concluded, confirming her calculations. Man was I glad I had chosen her as my maid of honor. She really was helpful when shopping.

"I think that you have just found my bridesmaid shoes." I agreed, and Izzy clapped with excitement. Grabbing one pair each, we both approached the counter and placed the shoes in front of the old woman waiting there. She readjusted her tortoise shell reading glasses on her nose and began to ring up our find. Once I had slid and signed the credit card to pay for the shoes, the lady pulled out two shoeboxes and pink wrapping paper. Placing each pair in a box, she covered them in the tissue paper to keep from being damaged. Finally they were placed in a shopping bag, which I clasped in my hand. We thanked the store clerk and breezed out the door.

Walking down the street heading back to the Institute, Izzy began discussing even more details of the wedding.

"You decided to go with the pink peonies for you bouquet, right? Because thee florist in Alicante needs your order in by next month. According to my mother, since the wedding is only two months away, we need to start thinking of the most important part. Your dress." Isabelle said, raising her eyebrows in question. I had been kind of distant about the dress. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Actually, I am going to do lilies and carnations for my bouquet. They're scent doesn't fade as fast. I want the whole night to smell like a garden from all the flowers. And about my dress. I haven't been that functional about getting it made. But, last night, when we went to see Alec and Magnus in Alicante, I made an appointment with a seamstress to get it designed and made." I finished, and Isabelle clapped excitedly again. She had been bugging me about my wedding dress since the day Jace proposed to me two months ago.

Jace had taken me back up to the greenhouse where had had our first kiss on my sixteenth birthday. He made us a terrible picnic like before, and then when I had finished the last bite of my chocolate cake, he popped the question. Instead of a traditional mundane engagement ring, Shadowhunters gave 'bridal gifts'. He gave me a pendant of diamonds, and had a bird engraved on the back, representing Jace's family name, Herondale. Soon I too would bear the legacy, so it meant a lot to me that he would include such an intimate detail.

"What are you thinking? Gold lace would look fantastic on you. What headpiece? I think that you should do a birdcage style veil with an antique hairpiece. I don't see a long veil on you, it too traditional. OMG, I need to buy fabric samples." Isabelle ranted her mind obviously on wedding hyper drive. I shook my head at her obsession.

"Why don't you plan your own wedding? Simon should be ready to propose anytime now. Since he's not a vampire anymore, he can bear the wedding runes perfectly fine. I know you are extremely happy he joined Shadowhunting." I said, and Isabelle blushed. Sixth months after my mom and Luke's wedding, Simon regained his full memory, and when he did, he and Isabelle became a couple. Another month later they both finally said those three little words, and they had been inseparable since.

"He's just holding off because he is afraid to ask Alec for permission. You know how protective my brother can be. And now that he and Magnus are living together in Alicante, the power couple will probably interrogate him like a criminal. He would probably be scared off." Isabelle said, shaking her head at her boyfriend. Simon had become stronger as a Shadowhunter, but he still could be a bit of that nerdy guy that had been my best friend. He had actually gotten Izzy to go into a comic book store once. She never went into one again.

We crossed the street to the Institute and stopped at the gate. The glamour hid us from sight as we yanked open the entrance and closed it behind us. We jogged up the front stairs and pulled the heavy wood front door open a crack, and we entered the Institute's front foyer. I heard Isabelle lock the door behind us, and then we continued our conversation.

"Simon is not that timid. Maybe he is just waiting for the right moment." I said, and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I'm waiting for the right moment for what?" A voice interrupted, and me and Isabelle turned around in surprise. But there stood Simon and Jace, both dressed in training gear. Simon had a row of daggers on a holster across his chest, and Jace had a seraph blade strapped to his side. They were both drenched in sweat, their skin covered with little dewdrops of it. And they didn't smell too good either.

"Oh, nothing. We were just chatting about girl things. How was training?" I asked, changing to subject to help Isabelle. She looked at me with gratitude, and I winked at her. Jace looked at us with a confused face, but answered my question.

"We worked on stealth and distance. Simon is working on a new weapon. Throwing blades. He is actually a pretty accurate shot." Jace said, nodding towards Simon. Simon did a fake bow, and Isabelle let out a high pitched giggle. They had been together for five years now, and yet she was still a little skittish around him.

"Okay, you two seriously smell. Go take showers, and me and Izzy will be in the library. And Jace, no weapons this time, please. I almost sat on your Klahi dagger last time. Leave them in the gym." I said, and my fiancé rolled his eyes and trekked back down the hall, Simon trailing behind him. Me and Isabelle just looked at them and laughed, and headed for the library.

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you enjoyed this, please tell me!**

**-Elizabeth**


End file.
